


防不胜防

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	防不胜防

作为当红团体的一员，和队长偷偷谈恋爱需要注意些什么？

——

王俊凯和王源需要保持距离的场合，往往各自玩各自的，像是普通的少年搭档，正经的气场可以唬住大部分人。到了真正控制不住自己的时候，气氛变化只要几个瞬间，少年动情时直接狂辣的做派，不顾场合嚣张外放的荷尔蒙，能吓傻大部分围观群众。

虽说王俊凯自恃懂分寸，不会在有外人的场合太过直白，无奈他太过轻易就能被王源撩到，刺激的痒痒了，往往什么都不管的兴奋起来，给工作人员和吃瓜路人带来很大压力。

王源也琢磨不透王俊凯的点在哪儿，有时候场合非常不合适，王俊凯也一副我现在就要和你大战三百回合的态度，真的很尴尬。

而且，要让王俊凯兴奋起来容易，但被他惦记上了，要再拒绝就很难了——每每王源愈是挣扎反抗他反而更加兴奋，没准以为王源在和他开玩笑？

好在多次血的教训让王源学会了对付王俊凯得顺着毛拒绝，还不能被王俊凯发现他是在拒绝，要点是必须注意语气！注意动作！同时注意形象！全部都要正气凛然，尽量不心虚。

这是很大一门学问了，王源钻研至今，成功几率也并不高。

最近的一次情况出现在挺多人出入的酒店房间。

两个人靠在床头打游戏，王源玩着手机斜到王俊凯手臂上，第一次王俊凯把他推起来，王源玩着玩着又靠上来，王俊凯就搂着他肩膀将他摆端正，让王源毛茸茸的脑袋顶在自己脑袋齐平的位置。

队员之间互相靠个肩膀是很正常的事情，何况小队长还是王源男朋友，本来男朋友之间靠个肩膀，大家都很平静而且习以为常嘛，可是小队长眼瞳从自己手机移到王源脸颊绒毛，又突然不放开他了。

那深长打量停在王源唇珠肩头锁骨的三角位置，瞧啊瞧，大概是觉得好看，或者还觉得好玩儿，搂着他的手臂毫不怜惜的用力攥紧了。

少年人身体被他攥的像可怜的海绵，被缩起来，两只细瘦的手臂都箍得往胸前靠拢，只得在王俊凯的怀里那么小一团。

手臂从环着王源的那一截到握住对方胳膊的掌心，肌肤相接传来的反馈一如对方身体留给王俊凯的印象，熟悉的柔韧轻盈的，甜蜜的最合适他占据的。日光照着王源皮肤，反射了奶香和热气到王俊凯眼睛和鼻腔，不仅仅是脑海，连王俊凯的身体也回忆起和这具身体之前的情节。

这样的搂法肯定是会痛的，王源却没有挣扎。王俊凯大部分时间是个温柔的人，小部分的粗暴往往带着一种欺凌的意味，这恰恰是他兴奋性起的讯号。手掌撑着床，王源郁闷的小声嚷嚷痛，只那一下王俊凯就露出来尖利虎牙，呲着嘴笑了，被再次放开时，抓着他手臂的右手已经开始伸进他短袖的袖口。

正是十六七岁的小队长，又和喜欢的人近距离身体接触，简直不要太容易被撩拨。王俊凯搂着他，王源没有一丝反抗，手臂传来的触感反馈给王俊凯的是这具身体可以任他拿捏，这让王俊凯很是愉悦。

情欲上来烧的王俊凯没空想什么合不合适，何况他本来就喜欢王源被他控制的任何样子，刚刚王源软软的由他抱起来，还带点赖皮的依在他身上，歪着脖子的样子就触发了他隐秘的幻想。

王源被他搂的叫痛……就这样薄薄的胸膛靠在他另一侧，没一丝力气的依偎着他，真是让他经络骨骼都兴奋，想占有的念头搏动在手臂里面，甚至有用力到疼痛的错觉。

如果可以，他想让这个人更痛。他甚至低头，在其他人看不到的角度，牙尖咬住了王源的耳朵。

王俊凯已经完全控制不好力度，王源被咬的脖子缩起来，小声的哼哼，可不远处就有人在收拾东西，这情况太无法控制，他脑袋里乱糟糟，连疼痛都在一半堵住上不来，等刺痛开始被感觉到时，王俊凯已经松开牙齿，缓缓舔他留下齿痕的耳廓。

在他袖口的手已经探进了胸前，摸着他胸口痒痒的烫，收拾东西的那位差不多要转身，王源羞耻的闭上了眼睛，从那边肯定可以清楚的看到自己被王俊凯吮吻的耳垂乃至被色情抚弄的胸膛，他羞的睫毛都打颤。

好在在那位转过身来的前0.0001秒，王俊凯总算放开了他，虽然右手仍是虚虚环着王源的腰，好歹整个画面在别人看来不那么难以接受。王源愣了一下，难堪的红色还没从他脸颊下去，就夸张的举起手机，欲盖弥彰般大喊：“xxx听说你游戏很厉害我来和你PK一局！”

紧张的都忘记了断句。

接着，王源看都不敢看王俊凯一眼，顺着右边的空位一溜，像从捕鼠器里窜出去的小老鼠一样蹦的飞快，王俊凯居然让他去了，没有生气也没中途叫住他。

王源松了一口气，带着耳朵上被队长弄的亮晶晶的口水印，不敢抹掉，好像接触到小队长的唾液也有压力，脖子红红的和那位工作人员PK去了。

心不在焉的PK输的理所当然，王源装作不服气的唉声叹气，内心把自己的演技夸奖一百一十八遍，打完游戏也不回房间，左边耳朵红红的东逛逛西跑跑，离小队长能有多远跑多远。

按说两个人是情侣，王源不应该逃跑，而且按照王俊凯的说法，让男朋友亲亲摸摸抱抱很正常，乖小孩都不应该拒绝。可是现在进进出出这么多人，白日宣淫实在很荒唐，就算他俩把房门关起来，也不过是掩耳盗铃。

王源想着，至少得等到晚上……

可是还没逃几个钟头，就被王俊凯抓住了，按着他肩膀把他拉到房间，当着所有人的面——当然大家也尽量装作一副我们什么都没看见的样子——关上了门，把他压在床上亲了又亲，为了惩罚逃跑还真枪实弹的做了。

等到终于放过他，王源已经被欺负的可怜兮兮，露出来的脖子和手臂内侧都有青紫吻痕。更难以启齿的是，由于两个人做了太久，结束之后王源不想待在一起的时间太长，拒绝小队长的帮助，自己一个人胡乱的清理了，导致他刚出房门才走一两步，马上身体僵硬的发现有什么……正从腿间稍微的流出来。

他已经慌的很，还要装作轻快活泼，试图让大家相信刚才他和王俊凯只是打了两个钟头斗地主。可他这样一脸红晕和吻痕，当然是鬼都不会信的。

于是只能崩溃叹气。

果然注意什么都没有用，和队长谈恋爱，根本防不胜防。


End file.
